The Last Wolf
by MikiMouze16
Summary: Takashi and Haruhi have been friends as long as the can remember. The thing that keeps there friendship intact is their secrets. What if their secrets are exploited by another Host?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club.**

Haruhi

I felt him enter the school. My head shot up, the next second I was standing hands clenched into a fist. I felt my nails digging deeper and deeper into my light skin. I felt rage surge through me. He was coming for me wasn't he? He was going to take out the last of its kind. I gritted my teeth.

"Haruhi, What's wrong?" One of the girls that were sitting with me asked. A growl escaped from my chest. I looked down at her, slowly sitting down. "Yes, fine." I felt the Hosts eye on me.

My eyes widen he was closer than I thought. He was just outside of the room. Right behind that close door was a Hunter. I jumped from my seat doing a flip and landing 5 meters from the door. My breath became heavy and shaky. I heard the knob started to turn. I readied myself, I pushed my left leg behind me and put all my weight on my right one. The door swung open and knife wiped through the air. I jumped up dodging it and the three following ones. I looked back to see if they hit anyone. They were just sticking out of a pillar.

The dark figured walked in. My eyes widen. It was a woman. They always sent a male after me. She was just a human. I looked deeper into her head, no memories of enhancement. Her mind was not touched so no one erased any important memories. I didn't smell anything or detect anything enhanced.

She lashed out a whip sailed through the air, I jumped up and the whip missed me by about 3 inches. I felt myself enhancing. I saw through new eyes. I heard new things. I was now stronger. This is he first stage. Enhanced senses, I saw her attacks before she preformed them. I heard her thoughts before she thought them. I moved with grace, everyone one of her strikes hit, every attack I made hit its target.

I felt there eyes on me. I grabbed her whip and the cord wrapped around her feet in the matter of seconds. They way I moved and fought made Hunny look like a 2 year beating up his older brother. But he was one of the best for humans.

I stood on top of her, teeth bared. She looked up terrified. I looked back at Mori and he nodded his head. He hated this part but it was the only way to do it with so many people watching. I stepped down and twisted, I heard the crack of her collar bone, to everyone else they heard a simple crack I heard the bone splitting one millimeter at a time. When I twisted I heard the snapping of the spinal cord. I disgusted myself.

I heard gasps and whispers. I heard people move away from me. I felt the final stage coming on. I ran out of the room teeth barred.

Hikaru

I watched her run out of the room. I saw her teeth became sharp. I looked back in the room and saw Takashi mumbling something under his breath. A blue light started swirling around the room touching everyone's forehead. They all looked down then looked back up and started chatting about what happen before That woman came in. I looked at the place where she was killed, nothing. Like she was never there.

"Hikaru! What took you so long?" Tamiki asked. Takashi ran past me and down the hall. The way Haruhi headed. I turned and followed him.

"Hikaru?" I heard Kaoru's footsteps behind me and I heard the rest of the groups right behind his. I caught up to Takashi and saw he was holding Haruhi's clothing.

He looked down at me and then raced forward heading out the door into the maze. He footsteps left tracks in the fresh snow. But I also saw dog footprints. Kyoya was the first by my side. The rest right after him.

"Those are wolf prints," He looked up and I noticed there was a trail of them leading into the maze. I followed them.

Not soon after we saw the prints lead to Haruhi who was laying now half dressed She was just missing her undershirt and jacket. The snow around her looked as if she was struggling with something. Takashi looked up at us then back down to Haruhi. Her cheeks were red and she had sweat on her face. "Is' she okay? What happened?" He lifted her up and walked past us not making a noise.

I saw her start to shiver a bit and Takashi slipped on the rest of her clothes. He had to dress her himself because she couldn't even stand up by herself. I heard her breath was heavy and uneven.

"What happened to my little girl?" Tamiki yelled at Takashi.

"She has a fever, she came out here to get cool." I thought I saw a spark in his eyes. I looked away quickly.

"She was telling us earlier she wasn't feeling good." Hunny said, no she didn't. Earlier she said she was perfectly fine. She even looked fine. It must have been to do with something about that woman.

But all I knew right now was that Takashi and Haruhi are hiding something.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Haruhi

I laid on a plush mattress. It was softer than the one I had at home. I felt a hand on my arm. I blinked getting use to the light in the room. My limbs felt like all my muscles were tighten.

"Ha-Haruhi?" I moaned. Takashi, I blinked looking up at him.

"Yeah?" I replied groggily trying to sit up but my arms gave out and fell back. He mumbled a 'stay down' and looked down at his hands. He opened his mouth than closed it.

"Did they-" he sat up.

"Yeah. Actually they think the found a lead on Toula. I miss her." I sat against my head board and rubbed his arm.

"We will find her. She's out there and we know it." I got up and stretched out my limbs. I remember Toula, she was Takashi Twin sister. Ever since she went missing he has never been the same. So quiet and kept to himself. He pulled Hunny in to fill the void but he was still lonely. It's been 5 years. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about her.

"They are becoming suspicious. Hikaru, he starting to guess. Should we leave?" I felt Takashi pull me out of the room which I notice was his.

"No, I'm tired of running. They'll need to know sometime. Plus if we leave we would have to take Hikaru."

"Why?"

"He's different like us. I think his brother might but I don't feel it. When I look at him he's blank. But when I look at Hikaru there's a flicker. A spark needing some fuel." I climbed down the stairs. The maids smiled and waved and I repeated the notion.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them you were sick but Hikaru didn't buy it. He kept telling them there was something weird going on but the were confused from the use of magic and what he was telling him." He rubbed my left elbow. It was a comforting motion my mom use to do and Takashi picked up when I told him about it.

"Well lets go get food. You know how changing tires me out and makes me hungry." I yawned wlking beside the tall silent man. He looked down at me and gave me a rare smile. I closed my eyes titled my head placing my left hand on the back of my neck smiling. The natural type indeed.

Hikaru

I walked into class. Kaoru was sitting on Haruhi's desk chatting. He looked over and smiled motioning for me to join in. What is she? What is she hiding?

"Hey," I placed my bag on my desk and sat in my seat. "How are you?"

"Good,: she smiled. I looked in her eyes. There is something there. I don't know what. Fear? Loneliness?

I waited until ended and pulled her aside. "There something I want to show you. " She followed me out into the field.

No one around. "What are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about?"

I grabbed her armed and she pulled back terrified. I gripped hard and she I pulled her back to me. "Let go."

"I want to know."

"Let go, Hikaru, just let it go!"

"Why can't you tell me?"

Kyoya

I walked pass the court yard that was outside the café. I saw Hikaru and Haruhi fighting. I started to walk over to them but I was pulled back. I looked back at Takashi, "I got it."

I walked back onto the path. I walked to the gate and leaned against the black iron, the cold metal relaxed me. I looked down at my watch, I had 30 minutes. I looked up and saw something move out of the corner my eye. I pushed against the gate and looked around. I felt as if someone was watching me. I rubbed the back of my neck and started back towards the school.

"Ow," I looked at the back of my leg to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of my leg. I pulled it out and my head felt heavy. I sat down, I felt tired. I felt hands on my shoulder, my head lolled and I struggled to stay awake. I heard a sound of a van door sliding opening. Then I think I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Kyoya

I felt like I was sleeping in a small closet. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I felt the paint strokes on my palms. My breathing was slow and deep. Where am I? Everything is so dark and I didn't have any sense of anything. Was I standing? Was I laying down? I felt something on my back but I couldn't move my hands to feel what they were. I had something on my hands. It was cold. What was it? I twisted my wrist and tried to wrap my fingers around it. It was hard, it made a _Clink _when I tapped my finger nails against it. It was a material, I knew it but I couldn't think of it. What is WRONG with me? After moments of trying to figure it out I realized it was metal.

I heard footsteps. They became louder. I heard something unlocking. A door? Opened and exposed bright light making my eyes water. I felt fingers around my wrists. I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light. There was a man in front of me. He had dirty blonde hair and thin green snake like eyes. His light pink lips were in a straight thin line. "How to you feel?" he had a heavy German accent.

I blinked at him. I think I forgot to speak.

"Come vith me." he pulled me out and I noticed the whole time I was standing up. I fumbled with my legs but quickly relearned to use them. I tried to ask him where I am but it came out like, "Wheth alm iz?" I felt like an idiot.

"Your speak vill be fine." I followed him down a narrow hall way. The thing on my backs felt like air was going through them. I reached back and felt feathers. FEARHERS?

"Feathers?" I coughed out.

"No vings!" I felt the color drain ou of my face.

~~Takashi

I was pacing back and forth starring down at Hikaru. He had smudges of dirt spread across his face and body. He was scared, I could tell by the way his eyes flicked from Haruhi and me. I told Hunny to pass on the message that The host club wasn't meeting today. He said they couldn't since Kyoya was missing.

"What are you?" he managed to say.

"Do you really want know?" Haruhi said, not in a mean way but in away that she was afraid for him to know because she thought he would run away. Like everyone else.

"Yes," Haruhi's breath got caught in her throat.

"A wolf shifter," she whispered, that's what her father always called her when she asked.

"Like a werewolf?" he asked?

"No werewolves are a hybrid between wolves and human. A wolf shifter is a human born with wolf blood and instincts." She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"So like a wolf stuck in a human body." she nodded silently. He turned to me, "And you?"

"Sorcerer," I looked at him and I could see things connecting in his head. "Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell us what you are?"

"What?"

"we can feel it, you and your brother don't have human blood."

" I don't know."

Haruhi looked at me and half whispered, "Dragon."

"Dragon? Dragon what?"

"You have to keep quiet till we learn more okay?"

"What?"

"I know you usually don't keep secrets from your brother but I need you to do this for me."

"Okay," I heard the door slam shut, I spun around quickly and raced to the door. I gripped the handle and twisted it. No one was in the hall. Who saw us? Who knew?


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Yes I am back and going to try and keep up. I now its been like 2 months but I have been trying. And I have been updating more stories and a new one called the bionic project so go check that out!**

**~~~Hikaru**

Dragon. Dragon Blood? Secret. How do you keep things secret from basically the other part of you? Write it down in burn it? No it would still be in my mind. Whenever I think about it I can hurt myself somehow. It would be like training. No Karou would notice. How do you keep a secret? I have never done this before. It seems so hard.

I let out a sigh of defeat and laid back onto the bed looking at the ceiling. Secrets. Why were they even created? They just hurt people. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my mac laptop and sat back on my bed.

. I typed in secret definition.

First Definition was: _done, made, or conducted without the knowledge of others_

The second : _kept from the knowledge of any but the initiated or privileged_

The third:_ faithful or cautious in keeping confidential matters confidential; close-mouthed; reticent. _

The fourth: _confidential; close-mouthed; reticent. 4. designed or working to escape notice, knowledge, or observation_

And finally the fifth one. : _secluded, sheltered, or withdrawn_

I looked at the definitions looking for clues to use. Withdrawn, sheltered, cautious and closed-mouth would be noticed almost at once. I looked at the origin:

_1350–1400; Middle English secrette Old French secret Latin secretus hidden, orig. past participle of secernere to __secern_

Damn Latin French middle English people! I curse you for creating this word.

I went back to google and searched dragon and got things like dragon age and dragon ball z, so I gave up on that.

Karou walked in and I closed the window and clicked on a game app I had on my desktop.

"What are you doing?"

"Just playing a game," he looked at my screen and noticed I was playing my favorite game. He smiled and sat by me. I clicked out of the program and sat my laptop on the bed behind me.

"Dinners almost ready." The twin maids chipped in the walked out. I got up and walked out to the hall. "You coming?" I asked behind me.

"I'll be right there."

~~~Karou.

I waited till Hikaru got to the stairs before I grabbed his computer. I clicked on the internet icon and clicked under his history. The two latest things were about secrets and dragons. What is he hiding? He was complaining that Haruhi and Mori were hiding something but maybe he is saying that to cover up what he is hiding.

I closed the laptop and walked over to my nightstand and pulled out my dream journal. I flipped to my most recent page that was from two nights ago. I looked at the lines and shapes. At the time they didn't look like anything but now, I can make out they fiery eyes and scalish like skin. What is going on?

~~Kyoya

I pushed against the door, I heard screams behind me but I kept going. I felt as if they remade me. I could run much faster than before. I moved my new muscles in my back and I knew what to do. I don't know how I knew but it felt as if it was apart of me. As if I were made to do this.

I jumped up and spread my wings going catching an updraft. I soared high then when I was about 50 feet in the air I began to flap my wings like I see birds do. Years of being jealous of small hollow creatures seemed so far away now. I flew above trees and roads. The passing landscape below me became familiar. I squinted my new eyes and saw Tamaki's house.

How do I stop?

If I just pull my wings in I would drop. If I tried to slow down by walking I would hit something. I settled flying small circles until I lost attitude and landed perfectly on my feet.

I walked up to the back door and walked in. Tamaki was sitting in the kitchen eating an apple and reading his history textbook.

"Tamaki," He looked at me, jumped up and ran over to me. He hugged me but instantly he pulled back at the difference on my back. He looked behind be and looked back at me.

"I didn't think you were part of the group also,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Tamaki," He looked at me, jumped up and ran over to me. He hugged me but instantly he pulled back at the difference on my back. He looked behind be and looked back at me.

"I didn't think you were part of the group also,"

"What do you mean also? Who else is part of the group?" Tamaki spun on his heels and started for the door. I raced ahead of him, causing him to run into me. "What is the group and who else is part of the group?"

He laid on the floor his hands behind his back holding him up. He stared at me his mouth forming a thin line. I grabbed his collar and pulled him up so he was eye level with me. Through my transformation I must have grown because he was tangling about a foot in the air.

I heard his breath get caught in his throat. I turned my glasses so the reflection of the lens was gone. I stared at him intensely.

"Takashi, The twins, and…"

"Hunny?" I wanted it to be Hunny I don't know why but I stood there and prayed that the name that has not left his lips would be Hunny. Not Haruhi.

"Haruhi." I felt my blood go cold. I stopped breathing. I felt my heart shatter. Why? Why do I feel this? I have no feelings for her. I've spent hours upon hours telling myself this. Me and her? There was nothing between us and I repeat this until I believed unless I never did.

I dropped Tamaki He caught himself and stood up. "There going to kill her. Me and Hunny are part of the group too but we know what would happen if we rebel. The others don't." He stopped, " You rebelled didn't you?"

I looked down upon him, everything seemed to take on a red tint. "Demon," spat at him. "You're a monster, Knowing this and yet letting it happen. No warning or nothing."

"I didn't know you were one of this. It's wasn't my right anyway. Your parents decided. That's how come they are so rich. They got the money to produce experiments. That how they started and then the just invested in the money given. Officially they have no rights over us."

"My father…"

"Wouldn't do it? He did. Look at yourself. A misfit like they rest of us. A freak made for money. They never wanted us. They wanted money." I took out the door I came in spreading my wings. I had to find Haruhi. I had to save her. I had to be with her.

"You can't run from the truth. You rebelled. They will find you and kill you. Just like they did with my Mother. Like your Mother!"


End file.
